Phoebe Frost
Phoebe Frost is a recurring character during the first season of The Gifted. She was promoted to series regular for the second season.'The Gifted': Skyler Samuels Promoted to Series Regular for Season 2 She, along with her identical sisters Esme and Sophie, are telepathic mutants who share a hive mind-like connection. She and her sister Sophie were incarcerated by Sentinel Services for unknown reasons, before being freed by their other sister, Esme. Early Life Two months prior to Exploited, Phoebe's sister, Esme, using the fake name Stacy, went undercover as a staff member for Senator Montez during one of his rallies. She asked him if she could attend some of the meetings along with him, and he agreed. After he went back talking to his campaign manager, Esme was interrupted by a telepathic warning from Phoebe and their other sister, Sophie, who told her to get out of there, as Sentinel Services had arrived at the rally looking for them. Esme ran outside and into the crowd, trying to escape as her sisters continued to yell at her telepathically in unison. Esme escaped however Phoebe and Sophie were taken into custody by Sentinel Services and imprisoned at a facility although the sisters psychic link wasn't broken which lead Esme to beginning planning a massive mutant prison breakout with the intend to recuse her sisters. Season 1 In Exploited, She along with Sophie are reunited with Esme after casually massacring majority of Sentinel Services Officers on duty while they were doing a 'prisoner transfer'. Personality To be seen... Physical Appearance Phoebe is a young Caucasian woman with light skin, dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. When she uses her telepathic abilities, her eyes glow with a bright blue hue, and glow even more when acting under the hive mind. She and her sisters are completely identical to each other, including the tendency to have matching hairstyles and outfits, even down to the accessories. Powers and Abilities *'Telepathic Hive Mind:' Phoebe and her sisters share a linked hive mind, which allows them to share thoughts, communicate and maintain a continuous telepathic connection over great distances. The link is strongest when they are in close physical proximity, and their collective mind also allows for increased telepathic power and shared intellect. When the girls use their telepathy, their eyes glow bright blue, and they glow even more when acting under the hive mind. **'Telepathy:' Phoebe and her sisters possess the ability to read minds and project their thoughts to others. They are able to analyze people's memories and influence minds, as seen when her sister, Esme, implanted a vivid nightmare into Polaris' mind while she slept. Though they individually possess their own telepathy, their telepathic abilities are greater when the girls join together. **'Empathy:' Phoebe and her sisters possess limited emphatic abilities, as Esme could read Chloe Tans' emotions, sensing a lot of need and pain. **'Mind Control:' Phoebe and her sisters have shown the ability to control multiple people’s minds at the same time, as demonstrated when they forced several Sentinel Services agents to kill both their fellow agents and themselves. **'Pain Inducement:' Phoebe and her sisters can induce mental pain inside people’s minds, as shown when they rendered two Sentinel Service agents writhing on the ground, clutching at their heads in pain. **'Psychosomatic Symptoms Inducement': Phoebe and her sisters have the ability to influence the minds of others to produce a series of illusory psychosomatic actions, that cause the body to react as if it were actually physically experiencing it; for example, they have shown to be able to induce an interruption of the respiratory tract by telling their victim to "stop breathing". Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Phoebe Cuckoo is one of the Stepford Cuckoos, a set of telepathic quintuplets and one of the clones of Emma Frost. The clones were created by the Weapon Plus program (the same program that grafted adamantium to Wolverine's skeletal structure and gave Captain America his superhuman abilities). The project was code-named Weapon XIV, and the goal was to create thousands of telepathic clones of Emma Frost (one of the most powerful telepaths on the planet), that when combining their telepathic powers into a hive-mind, they would be capable of killing every mutant on the planet. Five of the clones were sent to infiltrate the Xavier Institute, to both gain the X-Men's trust and hone their telepathic abilities, and there, those five clones (Esme, Celeste, Phoebe, Irma and Sophie) took on the code-name the Five-In-One, or as they were more commonly referred to as - The Stepford Cuckoos. ** Coincidentally, the mutant drug Kick was mentioned in the episode Esme was introduced in. In the comics, Esme Cuckoo had ingested the drug to boost her telepathic abilities, and that was ultimately one of the contributing factors to her eventual death at the hands of Xorn. Esme had also influenced her sister, Sophie, to partake in the drug and that eventually led to her death due to overdose. After those events, with only three sisters remaining, the Five-In-One became known as the Three-In-One. *Skyler Samuels revealed through an Instagram livestream that the names of Esme’s sisters are Sophie and Phoebe and that their last name is Frost. *In 3 X 1 it was stated by Doctor Campbell that She and Sophie were experimented on after they were brought to him. Gallery TG-Caps-1x10-eXploited-139-Esme-Stepford-Cuckoos.png TG-Caps-1x10-eXploited-149-Esme-Stepford-Cuckoos.png TG-Caps-1x11-3-X-1-10-Phoebe.png TG-Caps-1x11-3-X-1-12-Phoebe-Esme-Sophie.png TG-Caps-1x11-3-X-1-35-Phoebe-Esme-Sophie.png TG-Caps-1x11-3-X-1-37-Phoebe-Esme-Sophie.png TG-Caps-1x11-3-X-1-39-Phoebe-Esme-Sophie.png TG-Caps-1x11-3-X-1-52-Phoebe-Esme-Sophie-police-files.png TG-Caps-1x11-3-X-1-77-Phoebe-Esme-Sophie.png TG-Caps-1x11-3-X-1-124-Phoebe-Esme-Sophie.png TG-Caps-1x11-3-X-1-133-Phoebe-Esme-Sophie.png TG-Caps-1x11-3-X-1-136-Phoebe-Esme-Sophie.png TG-Caps-1x11-3-X-1-139-Phoebe.png TG-Caps-1x12-eXtraction-07-Phoebe-Esme-Sophie-Blink.png TG-Caps-1x12-eXtraction-09-Phoebe-Esme-Sophie-Blink-Thunderbird-Polaris-Eclipse.png TG-Caps-1x12-eXtraction-27-Phoebe-Esme-Sophie-Eclipse-Polaris-Blink-Thunderbird.png TG-Caps-1x12-eXtraction-60-Phoebe-Esme-Sophie.png TG-Caps-1x12-eXtraction-61-Phoebe-Esme-Sophie-telepathy-blue-eyes.png TG-Caps-1x12-eXtraction-62-Phoebe-Esme-Sophie-telepathy-blue-eyes.png TG-Caps-1x12-eXtraction-67-Phoebe-Esme-Sophie.png TG-Caps-1x12-eXtraction-68-Phoebe-Esme-Sophie-telepathy-blue-eyes.png TG-Caps-1x12-eXtraction-69-Phoebe-Esme-Sophie-telepathy-blue-eyes.png TG-Caps-1x12-eXtraction-79-Phoebe-Esme-Sophie.png TG-Caps-1x12-eXtraction-80-Polaris-Eclipse-Phoebe-Esme-Sophie-telepathy-blue-eyes.png TG-Caps-1x12-eXtraction-88-Sophie-Phoebe-telepathy-blue-eyes.png TG-Caps-1x12-eXtraction-89-Sophie-Phoebe-telepathy-blue-eyes.png TG-Caps-1x13-X-roads-55-Phoebe.png TG-Caps-1x13-X-roads-86-Phoebe-Sophie-Polaris.png References Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mutants Category:Hellfire Club Members